


A Whole New World

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, This is utter bullshit, but it’s gonna be amazing, everyone wants this, sucked in to a video game, very self serving fanfic right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: It had been a hellish week for you at work, what better way to relax then coming home, firinging up the PS4 and popping in your favorite game? Not much. You’re going on andventure with your favorite group of boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypaalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/gifts).



> So y’all know hypaalicious on tumblr yes? Good, if not go give her love, tell her pixie sent you.  
> This is inspired by her fic she wrote eons ago. It’s gonna be a hella mess I’m sure but I hope you enjoy the ride. *lenny face* 
> 
> This first chapter is a monster. 7 pages and word 2600 words

It was another normal night for you. You had just gotten home from the end of a grueling week of work, and it was finally time to chill out. Firing up your PS4, you popped in your most favorite game right now: Final Fantasy XV. The love you had for this game was incomparable— except maybe the love for your cat, but not much else. The music, the style, the gameplay, it was just perfect for you. You loved every second that you got to play; it was the perfect way to de-stress after a week of hell at work. Sitting down on the couch with your take-out dinner and drink, your cat snuggled on the end of the couch, and you started up the game. Halfway through your play-through  you decided that a hard drink would go great with this relaxing session. After sitting back down, you picked up your controller and noticed the boys standing around a little oddly at the Hammerhead Garage. 

“What are you guys doing? Come on let’s get a move on,” you mumbled to yourself and nudged  Noctis in to moving towards the destination of your next quest. 

What you didn’t catch right away was  Ignis and  Prompto looking around for the source of your voice. They looked at each other with confused glances and followed  Noct back to the garage to see if Cindy had anything else for them to do.  

 Nearly finished with the current quest, you looked at the clock on the table nearby and noticed how late it had gotten. You didn’t have any plans for the morning and decided that playing for a little while longer wouldn’t hurt. You checked y our phone for messages, and after seeing none, you set it aside and continued your game. 

In a blur of fighting and traveling, a few more hours passed. Sleepily, you set the controller aside and closed your eyes for a moment. The second your head hit the c ushion you were sound asleep. You set the guys up in a caravan to rest as well and listened to the soft sounds of the campfire as you drifted to sleep. It was a peaceful slumber until your body slammed onto the hard ground. 

Upon waking, you found yourself covered in dirt and dust, the hot sun beating down on you. The last you remembered it had been nearly 2 AM and it was decidedly dark. You sat up and looked around; the area was familiar in a way that was very confusing. You never traveled to any desert on  your own or with your family. As you looked around, the sun was burning down on you. Squinting, you tried to find out where you were when you heard a few pairs of boots stomping your way. 

“Hey there! Are you alright  miss ?” A young man's voice came from be hind you. You turned to look and choked on a gasp. That’s…  Prompto … Argentum…

“I….Uh…” you  blubbed like a fish.

“Igs , I think she hit her head pretty hard…”  Prompto looked over your shoulder, and you followed his gaze; there he was,  Ignis Scientia. Your eyes widened as you took in both  Gladio and the crown prince himself hovering around him as well.  Ignis crouched before you checking your eyes and head for any major damage.  

“She may just be a little jostled,"  Ignis addressed  Prompto then you. "What is your name, dear?”  

“Oh…  Um… Y/N,” you said shyly, tucking your hair back, and breaking  Ignis ’ stare. You missed his small smile, but not the hand he offered. 

“Can you stand?”  Ignis asked you. 

“Um… I think so?” You reached out and took his hand, and  Prompt came to your other side to help you up. You stumbled into  Prompto’s chest, and he caught you with surprisingly strong arms; you knew he had strength, but to  feel  it was another matter entirely. 

“Sorry about that,” you blushed harshly. 

“Hahaha! No problem, Y/N! Let’s make sure you get back safe and sound!”  Prompto slid his arm around your waist to hold you up and placed your arm around his neck. You were blushing harder than before, but hopefully, it would be chalked up to just some sunburn. Stumbling against  Prompto again, you tried walking as best you could. 

“Whoa there! Alright, Y/N? How about this instead?”Before you could utter a word, Prompto scooped you up into his arms bridal style. “Little better?”

“AH! Oh...  Prompto you don’t have to do this” you squeaked. 

“Nonsense! It’s all in the day of a hero!” He smiled brightly at you, and you didn’t know if you could get any brighter red. 

Prompto had reached  Gladio and  Noctis pretty quickly, both smiling at you in the way of a greeting. 

“The big guy there with the tattoo is  Gladio , and the dark, small one is  Noctis.”

“Hey!”  Noctis griped. 

You and  Prompto giggled at his outburst and pouting face.  Gladio patted him on the shoulder and waved you guys on. 

“Let’s get back to hammerhead. Y/N here is look ing redder than a dragon pepper.”  Gladio marched on knowing the boys would follow.  Noctis took up the lead. After walking for a few minutes, you felt you could walk on your own. 

“Hey…  Prompto?”

“What’s up Y/N?” 

“I want to try walking on my own, would you mind letting me down?” 

“Sure thing! But I’m  gonna keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t fall over!” 

“You’re very kind. I do appreciate it.” You smiled sweetly at him and noticed a light blush form across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He set you down gently, hand at your lower back to keep you steady. You felt a bit better now.  Ignis came up to your other side and pulled an elixir out from his pocket. 

“Here,” he held it out to you. “This may help you feel better as well.” 

You took the elixir fr om him and broke it in your hand. The instant feeling of lightness came over you and taking a deep breath, you smiled up at  Ignis . 

“Thank you.” 

“It is of no consequence.” He smiled politely at you. 

You took a few small steps then fell into line with the boys, listening to their banter; it’s almost as if you were playing the game. This was unreal; you couldn’t believe that this was happening. You were in the game! Discreetly, you pinched yourself to s ee if this was a dream. It wasn’t, and that hurt. Rubbing your arm, you picked up the pace to keep up with the long-legged party. It only took a few minutes for all of you to reach the garage. You spotted Cindy and Cid waiting outside for the boys to arriv e again, both giving quizzical looks upon seeing you with them. They left as a party of four, and now they were a party of five. 

“Hey  y’all welcome back!” Cindy greeted brightly.

“H-hey there Cindy, how’s the Regalia looking?!”  Prompto stuttered his greeting, and in turn, you giggled. His blush became more pronounced. Cindy smiled at him and waved everyone into the garage. You followed her in, hanging behind the guys as this wasn’t something you were sure you should be up in front of. You spotted the Regal ia and gasped; it was a thing of beauty, honestly. 

“A fine vehicle isn’t it?”  Ignis came to your side, his arms crossed over his chest, very relaxed. 

“Oh! Um… yeah, it’s a great looking car," you stuttered. Being this close, you could see that his skin w asn’t perfect, dips and lines all over his face. His eyes were a green so bright they rivaled new spring grass. 

“I didn’t properly introduce myself; my name is  Ignis,” he held his hand out and you took it, giving a firm shake. 

“I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you  Ignis.” You smiled at him then quickly sucked in a breath through your teeth.  Ignis brought your clasped hands to his lips and placed a fleeting kiss on your knuckles. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” he smiled once more. 

“Quit hogging all her attention Specs,”  Gladio sauntered over after speaking with Cindy. 

“Names Gladiolus— call me  Gladio ,” he smirked at you, giving you the up and down and you paid him in kind. He winked at you, and your cheeks burst into color once more. 

“Ah, the man of the hour approaches.” You looked up and saw  Noctis in front of you now. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked and scratched the back of his neck. 

“I’m alright—thanks to you guys at least. Really, I can’t thank you enough for finding me and bringing me here.” Beaming at the boys, you were truly grateful that they found you. Otherwise, you probably would have wandered in the wrong direction and been l ost forever. 

“It was our pleasure to assist you. Is there anything else we may be able to do for you?"  Ignis placed his hand on your shoulder and turned to face you fully. 

“Ah… No! You guys have done so much for me already, and I’m a complete stranger!” 

“It’s alright boys! I can take it from here. Name's Cindy—nice ter meet ya!” Cindy interjected. 

“Oh! Thank you, I’m Y/N.” 

Cindy shook your hand and smiled brightly, ever a ray of sunshine. 

“Now, the Regalia isn’t  gonna be done for another few hours, and the sun is  settin ’ already. Why don’t  y’all stay in the caravan for the evening and rest up?” Cindy pointed over to  the old trailer, where you could see signs from the last time you had the boys staying there. It was a little odd because you normally did n’t see things like that when playing the game. 

“Excellent idea Cindy. Y/N would you join us for an evening meal? I’m sure you are famished by now.” The hand on your shoulder moved to the middle of your back as Ignis once again addressed you and started to guide you towards the caravan. You walked with them for a moment before speaking. 

“I… would love to…but I don’t have any money whatsoever.” You hung your head, embarrassed to be caught out so. 

“Don’t even worry about it Y/N! We got you covered!”  Prompto piped up.

“Oh!  Prompto … that’s so sweet, but I can’t impose on you guys more than I already have!”

“Don’t worry about it Y/N—we got it. Besides Specs, here, is the best cook around,”  Noctis added, waving away any further protest you tried to make. You gave up knowing none of them would hear it.  Ignis left your side to start on dinner for the lot of you. You tried to offer to help, but  Ignis was a few steps ahead of you, pointing to a chair. “ Sit ,” he told you and beckoned  Prompto over for help. You plopped in a chair and sighed loudly. You wanted to be useful and not a burden to the boys. They didn’t need to know you have absolutely nothing but the clothes on your back.  Gladio took up residence in one of the other chairs across from you, reading a book. Yo u couldn’t make out the title from where you sat, try as you did. He noticed you staring at the book and winked at you from over the top of the pages. You blushed horrendously and looked away, caught once more. You heard shuffling then found  Gladio taking  up the spot next to you. 

“Uh… Hi?” you squeaked. 

Gladio laughed and set his book on the table. “Hello Y/N, did you see something you liked?” he wiggled his brows at you, and a fit of giggles  bursted out of you. 

“Well, I mean there was this guy sitting just over there, and he was  kinda cute looking…” you smiled at him, and he laughed again. He was a lot more easy-going than playing the game seemed to make him out to be. You chatted about nothing of importance, getting to know him better and he you. Not a  minute later,  Ignis served dinner, bringing a bowl to you and  Gladio , and took the seat on your other side. You dug in, hungrier than you realized and nearly moaned out loud. It was the best tasting thing you’ve had in your life. 

“Ignis this is amazing! I can't believe I get to taste your cooking!” 

“Thank you Y/N. It is much appreciated.” He hid a satisfied smirk behind his fork. You chattered with the boys each in turn. This was the happiest you’ve ever been. Once the dinner was  eaten,  Ignis and  Gladio collected the dishes and headed over to clean and pack them away. Sitting back in your chair, you let out a content sigh that turned in to a yawn. 

“Tired Y/N?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, seems I am. Honestly, I could sleep for days some times.” You confessed with a laugh. 

“Sounds like a certain prince I happen to know,” he smirked.

“I heard that  Prompto,”  Noctis cracked an eye open, already half asleep.

You smiled at them, stood and stretched out. You weren’t sure where you were going to stay the night; you might ask Cindy if there was another place that you could stay. You looked toward the garage to see her outside speaking with some of the locals. You were about to make your way over when you felt a hand on your wrist. You nearly jumpe d out of your skin and found that it was  Noctis who had touched you. 

“You looked worried; I wanted to make sure you were ok,” He stated plainly.

“Oh… um… well…” you down at your shoes. “ I don’t have anywhere to stay tonight, and I don’t have any cash on m e. I was  gonna talk to Cindy…” you trailed off. 

“You can stay with us. We’ll give you the bed.” 

“Oh,  Noct ! I can’t do that! I have no way to pay you back!” 

“You don’t have to, and I’m not going to ask. Talk to Cindy tomorrow; it’s already late.” 

You turned to faced him and pulled him into a tight hug. The stress of being penniless in this world, having no way to make money, and no way home started to set in pretty quickly. You hugged him around his middle, and he patted you on the back. He pulled you ba ck to the guys at the caravan, and you discreetly wiped a tear from your face.  Noctis informed the guys what was going on and they agreed that there was no way they would let you go now. Entering the caravan,  Ignis gave you a spare shirt and sweats to wear to sleep. He said he would wash your other clothes with theirs the next morning.  You saw the bed was large enough to fit at least two people. 

“You know, I don’t bite. I can share with someone.” 

“You look like a biter to me.” The quip came from  Gladio ,  whose pants you happened to be wearing. You arched a brow at him.

“Only if you ask nicely,” you retorted. 

Gladio laughed, but  Prompto came forward and claimed the bed. 

“I’ll do it!” he yelled as he dived into the bed. 

You laughed and turned to join him, the victor claiming the left side of the bed. You turned and looked at  Gladio who had a bit of a pout going. 

“Maybe next time big guy.” You smiled at him and climbed into bed next to  Prompto . More tired than you realized you start to drift murmuring a so ft goodnight to  Prompto. The light went out, and you’re asleep within seconds. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day, was it all a wild dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert Lenny face here*

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds the next morning, slanting over your eyes and waking you from your sleep. You blink blearily; this was the most comfortable you had ever been when waking. You shift to get the sun out of your eyes and burrow deeper into the blankets knowing you didn’t have anywhere to be today. As you close your eyes to travel back to dreamland, you feel an arm wrap around you. Eyes flying open, you look up to none other than Prompto Argentum sleeping next to you and currently pulling you closer. You had gone to sleep with him the night prior, and in your sleep, your mind convinced you it was an elaborate dream. Squealing, you bolt upright in bed and wackyour head on the overhead shelving and groan.

“That is certainly one way to wake up, Y/n,” Ignis teases, leaning against the door frame with a can of ebony in his hand.

“You’re telling me,” you bemoan while rubbing the top of your head. Prompto hadn't moved an inch, and his arm is now draped across your lap, face nuzzled into your hip. You blush something fierce at Prompto's actions, not quite sure what to do.

“He’s quite the cuddler at night,” Ignis informs with a smirk.

“I really hadn’t noticed,” you deadpan as Ignis laughs quietly.

“I was just about to start breakfast. Would you care to join me?”

“Sure. Can you help me out here?”

Ignis set his ebony aside and comes to the end of the bed to pry Prompto off of your lap. Once freed, you skitter off the bed, getting wrapped up in the blankets and tripping off the end. Ignis, ever graceful, catches you as he lets Prompto fall back to the bed. You felt a chuckle rumble through his chest as you righted yourself.

“Alright there, y/n?” Ignis smiles down at you in his arms. Your blush is even worse now; you’ve never blushed this much in your life.

“Y-yeah, nice catch.” You look away wholly embarrassed to be so close in his arms.

“It's no trouble at all.” His smile is warm and open.

“You alright there, y/n?” Gladio comes from behind Ignis.

“Ah… yeah, Prompto got a little close, and I got caught up in the blankets trying to get out of bed. It was a good thing Igniswas there otherwise I would have eaten carpet.” You look down at your bare feet in embarrassment.

“Iggy is good for catching you when you fall down,” Gladiolaughs. He turns to the man in question, “Are you starting breakfast soon? I wanted to go for a run beforehand.”

“I will be, but you have plenty of time,” Ignis answers.

“Oh Gladio! Thank you for lending me your sweats,” you beam.

“You can get in my pants any time, princess.” He gives you a salacious wink and smile and was out the door before you could answer. Ignis just chuckles again at your flustered look. He heads for the door Gladio just exited from, and you follow.

“I took the liberty of washing your things along with a few of our own last night. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Not at all Ignis! That was so kind of you.”

You slip into your shoes from the day before and follow him out the door, passing a still sleeping Noctis. You notice the blanket falling off of him and before exiting, you righted it over his shoulder. He shifted in his sleep, and you couldn’t help but admire his peaceful face. You never really saw that in the game when playing and it was like he was a whole different person. You shook yourself from your musings before you could do something silly and turn to follow Ignis back outside. You find Gladio stretching getting ready for his run and take a moment to admire his form. He was a formidable man, but something about him just screamed: “I’m actually a big soft teddy bear!” The thought made you giggle, and that catches his attention; he winks at you again, and you smile.

Finding Ignis already set up, you ask, “What do you need me to do, Ignis?”

He thought for a moment then handed you a bowl and eggs.

“Scramble these for me, love? I’m thinking omelets—good way to hide veggies from Noct.”

You smile, knowing that is one of the biggest challenges Ignisfaces: hiding the healthy bits from the prince. “You got it!”

Setting up, you crack and scramble the eggs, adding spices and a bit of milk as Ignis instructs you to. You catch whiffs of the other ingredients cooking and catch your mouth watering. Nothing back in the real world has ever smelled that good. After watching Ignis whip up meals previously, you always wanted to try them. And now finally, you get the chance...again. You hand the eggs off to Ignis and wash your hands at the outdoor sink.

“Anything more from me?” you ask.

“I believe that is everything, y/n. If you wouldn’t mind, could you go wake our sleeping beauties?”

With a smile and a shared laugh, you head back into the caravan to wake the sleeping boys. Before that, you find your clothes folded on the counter next to the washer. Popping into the bathroom, you change and finger brush your hair, grateful to find a hair tie in your pocket. You go to wake Prompto first, thinking it would be easier and he could help you wake Noctistoo. You walk into the room to find Prompto still sleeping peacefully. With a rueful smile, you start to shake his leg.

“Prom….Prompto! Come on! Time to get up, Sunshine!”  You pout as he didn’t move at all.  This was going to be a lot harder than you originally thought. Huffing and blowing some bangs out of your face, you reach up and shake Prompto's shoulder.

“Prompto! Get up you lazy bum!” With another shake, he turns. Thinking you finally woke him up, you smile in triumph only to find yourself being yanked back into bed and Prompto pulling you close for cuddles. You wriggle in his hold cursing under your breath.

“Doing alright there, princess?” It was Gladio, back in the same spot that Ignis was about an hour ago, smirking like a fool.

“Oh yeah… ya know… trying to wake up the human personification of sunshine over here.” You squint at Prompto'schest, the only bit of him you can actually see at the moment. You hear Gladio laugh and all of a sudden Prompto was gone. Gladio yanks him by the ankle to the end of the bed. Of course, that wakes him up, and he lets go of you in the same instance.

“Thanks, Gladio,” you giggle.

“Yeah, thanks, Gladio,” Prompto moans.

You crawl out of bed and pat Prompto on the hip, thanking Gladio again. Gladio let go of Prom and turns to you.

“Be careful with princess over there," he jerks his thumb down the hall towards the sleeping price. "If you need any help, just shout.”

“You will be the first I call for.” Smiling at him, you make your way back to Noctis and find he’s curled himself into a ball under the covers, blocking out all light. You approach quietly, hoping not to wake him too soon to find a sword to your face.

“Noct? Noct, it’s time to get up.” You place your hand on his shoulder and shake gently.  He gives a gentle moan, and it sets you blushing once more. You were going to go permanently red at this rate.  Clearing your throat, you try again.

“Noct... Noct!” you shake him a little harder, and he shifts to face you. Not sure if he’s awake, you lift the blanket from his face, and he squints harder to block out the light.

“Noct, it’s time to get up,” you try once more.

“Do I have to?” he whispers.

“Do you want Gladio to come wake you up instead?”

“That’s cold, y/n,” he hisses.

“If it makes you feel better, you were a lot easier to wake up than I expected. Gladio had to yank Prompto out of bed. If you really want me to, I can call for him.” You smile gleefully at his sleeping face.

“I think… I’m good. Thanks for getting me up.” He squints at you.

“Anytime, Highness.” You drop the blanket back on him and miss the light blush forming on his cheeks from your candid use of his title.

“Come on guys, Ignis should have breakfast ready by now; don’t want it getting cold.” You speak up to the three of them. Without waiting for an answer, you step back out into the morning sun, now rising higher than when you first awoke. Time seemed to fly by in this realm, and it would take some getting used to if you wind up stuck here for a while. Ignisapproaches you with a plate in hand. Holding it out to you, you accept it gratefully with a smile and take a seat at the table.  Tucking into the food, the others slowly filed out of the caravan. You had to hold back a whimper of pure delight. Last night, dinner was beyond amazing. This morning was even better.

“Ignis, this is, without a doubt, the best food I have ever had,” you practically moan out to him as he takes the empty seat next to you.

“Thank you, y/n. That’s quite the compliment from you.” Ignissmiles.

“You're welcome,” you chime.

The others had taken their seats around you both and had tucked in, Noctis none the wiser of the veggies in the dish.  After breakfast, the dishes were gathered and washed and you all head over to Cindy and Cid who are waiting by the garage entrance.

“Morning fellas and lady!” Cindy chimes to your group with a wink thrown in your direction. “The ‘ol girl is ready to go!” Cindy motions to the Regalia that has a fresh new coat on her.

“Thanks, Cindy! You really have a way with cars!” Promptocoos.

“All in a day’s work, Sunshine.” Cindy sends a wink his way, and you could have sworn Prompto turned into a puddle.

“So… Where are you guys off to next?” you ask the group at large. They look to each other and then to you.

“Next is Lestallum,” Noctis answers.

“We’re kinda at the halfway point between here and there, y/n,” Cindy turns to you. “What are your plans, hun?”

“Oh… um… I don’t really know." You scratch the back of your neck. This was the hard part. You had no idea how you got here in the first place and absolutely no idea how to get home. You kick at the dirt with the tip of your shoe at a loss.

“Actually, y/n, I have a proposition for ya!” Cindy saunters over to you and throws an arm around your shoulders. “How’s about you stay here with me and help me around the garage? Paw-Paw is slowing down, and I’m only one gal. Could use an extra pair of hands ‘round here.” She looks at you and beams a 1000 watt smile. “What’da say?”

Well, you were shell-shocked to say at the least. You look at her, agape like a fish. One, she was touching you; you could have died right there. And two, she was offering you an out with the guys, whether she knew it or not. You threw a grateful smile her way.

“I don’t have much experience with cars, but I’m a quick study,” you admit.

“Well, then it’s settled! Y/n will stay here with me, and you boys come back to visit soon, ya hear?” Cindy quips; she lets you go and walks back to the garage directing you to go to the office once you were done with the guys. You turn back to them; they were all waiting near the Regalia. You step up to them and rock back on your heels.  It had been less than 24 hours spent with them, but having played the game for so long and now spending real time together, it was like you’ve known them forever.

“So… You guys will come back right," you speak to your shoes.

“Well, of course we will! Gonna have to come back and see our favorite girls!” Prompto bounds over to you and lifts you into a hug, swinging you around. You laugh and hold on for the brief moment your feet left the ground.

“Indeed, we couldn’t leave you here and not visit again, y/n,” Ignis adds.

“Besides, Cindy is the only one we trust to work on the Regalia,” Noctis offers.

“There’s something about you, y/n; it’s like we’ve known you for a long time, even though you just fell into our lives,” Gladiostates and wraps his arm around your shoulders, poking fun at the way you did come into their lives.

“You guys… are the best… honestly,” you tell them, tears coming to your eyes.

You say goodbye to them each, in turn, hugs for Prompto and Gladio, an awkward handshake from Noctis, and surprisingly, a very tender embrace from Ignis. You watch them pile into the Regalia. As the top comes down, they all wave goodbye. You wave back until you can no longer see them on the road. Smiling, you turn to the garage to face Cindy and the prospect of working for her and HammerHead Station.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have left and it’s time for you to see Cindy and get to workin’! You just don’t realize how hard you’re going to be working!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! Now that rare pairs week is over time to dive back in to this monster!! 
> 
> Special thanks to sunshineandsnark and say

You made your way to Cindy’s office, stopping once you reached the door. To say you were nervous would be an understatement.  You rock back on your heels for a moment  outside the door, raising your hand to knock, when you hear Cindy call you to come in. 

“I saw ya standin’ out there and figured I’d spare you some frettin’” Cindy says as you enter the office. “ Come have a seat , y/n . ” 

“ T hanks , Cindy” you smile at her  and take a seat. You look around the office and see it’s exactly what you would expect in a garage, memorabilia on the shelves, pictures on the best, car parts and tools everywhere.  “Soooooo, what’s up?”

“Well I wanted to talk to you about workin ’ and helpin ’ out around; you’re not really from around  these parts are you?” Cindy inquires. 

“ Ha,” you scratch the back of your neck. “That obvious huh?”  you say to your shoes. 

“Just a bit sug, no matter, I could use a hand around here what with PawPaw slowing down and all.  Got any kinda experience with cars?” 

“Ah. . . no I don’t  but I’m a pretty quick stud y ,” y ou tell her, rubbing the back of your neck, pink tinging your cheeks. 

“That’s good to hear, you’re hired!”  Cindy cheers , clapping her hands together. 

Spluttering , you try to form a cohesive thought but you really can’t. She’s that trusting in your ability to learn qui ckly that she is willing to hire you on the spot.  You try to tell her again how very little you knew but she just wasn’t having it. She  waved you off and smiled. 

“Don’t bother y/n I’m not takin’ no fer an answer!”  Cindy state s . 

“Well… guess I have no choice then.” You sighed with a smile.

“Nope!  I’ve got somethin’ for ya, the boys left it behind.” 

She hands you a small package and a letter. 

Dear Y/n, 

I couldn’t bear the thought that you had nothing but the clothes on your back. So I talk ed to the others and we’ve left you this… care package if you will, until you are able to gather your own things. Think nothing of it as these are just a few of the spare things we had. Do be careful and stay safe . D o not wander out on your own after dark, it is incredibly dangerous. 

We will make our way back to H ammerhead as soon as we can. Please take care. 

Sincerely , 

Ignis Stupeo Scientia

Sniffling and holding back tears you  fold the letter and go through the bag they had left you. The sweats G ladio had lent you are  in  there  along with the t-shirt of Ignis’.  There was an extra shirt that looked a lot like Noctis’ and finally a tank that you assumed belonged to Prompto.   You wiped at your at your face trying to clear and  traitorous tears that may have slipped out when you feel Cindy place a hand on your shoulder.

“Those  boys are somethin’ else ain ’ t they?”  Cindy says with a fondness to her voice, giving your shoulder a squeeze.

“They sure are , ” you smile fondly 

“Come on y/n, let’s go get you settled in.”  she lets fo of your shoulder and turns to head out of the room, heels clicking away.

“Settled in?  What do you mean?”  You jumped up from your chair, bag and letter in your hands. 

“ Did ya really think I was gonna let you stay in that caravan? Nope, nada, no! You can stay with me for the time being!” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose on you Cindy.”

“Nonsense, I wouldn’t have offered if it would have been like that!” 

“You won’t take no for an answer will you?”

“You know me so well already Y/n , ” Cindy winks at you and heads towards the door. 

You get up and follow her out of the office. The  sun started to set and you could see the sky  changing colors already -a bright gold en yellow melting in to orange. T he yellow reminded you of Prompto and you blushed at the thought.

Shaking yourself you hurry to catch up to Cindy as she walked over to a set of iron stairs and stopped there to wait for you. Seeing that you caught up she ascended the stairs and opened the door, once you were both inside she set about tossing her hat and keys on the table just inside. For a loft above a garage it was a very airy space. 

“Welcome to my humble abode , ” Cindy says warmly. She was taking off her gloves and the movement mesmerized you.  You watched as she peeled the gloves form her long fingers, revealing the smooth skin of her  hands; they looked so soft for a woman who worked on cars all day long. 

“Th-thank you Cindy, really.” You manage to s hake yourself before getting caught staring. 

“You can set your things down over here and I’ll  give you the grand tour!” 

You set your things down and she takes you around the loft. It’s a lot larger than you originally thought and it must span the entirety of the garage. She shows you her kitchen, bathroom, living room, her sleep alcove, and then to a small set of stairs. 

“This is where you will stay for the time being!” 

T he room had the glowing  light of sun set through  its one w indow; it was small, cozy. There was a dresser, the bed, lamp and bedside table. It was the perfect little room. 

“It ain’t much, but it’s better than that caravan out there , ” Cindy says. 

“Cindy, it’s perfect but I don’t want to disturb you at all. This is much more than I could have asked for.” You turn to her with a smile. You never would have asked her, and here she is just offering . Cindy pulls you in to a bone crushing hug, her size  hiding her strength.  You laugh softly as you hug her back. 

“I’ve got some spare clothes you  can have for the time being too. Can’t go around in the same ole thing now can you?”  Cindy walked over to a chest by her bed and started to rummage through it. You went and grabbed the bag and letter form the boys.  You placed the letter on the bed side table and put the clothes in the  dresser as Cindy sauntered in with a huge pile and dumped it on the bed.

“Now I know there’s something in here that you can wear , ”  Cindy started to say but was cut off from the rest of her words with an ear splitting screech. 

“YEEEAAAHHHH! Get them!!!” 

“ WATCH OUT!” 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” 

There was a smattering of gun fire and more yelling as you both had run to the window and looked out over the garage. A small group of hunters were working to fight off the Killer Bees that had swarmed the parking lot. They were fighting hard and outnumbered 2 to 1. 

Cindy tore off out of the room, running down the back stairs, through the garage. You tore after her, not exactly  thinking about w hat you were going to do. Rounding the corner you watched Cindy take a  swipe and the other  hunters jump back in to action;  staying hidden you watched.  Th ere had to be at least 15 bugs- t his was something you never saw while playing, and probably never would.  It had to b e happening because you fell in to this world, there was no other explanation. 

At that moment Cindy took a nasty hit from one of the bees and  slammed to the ground screaming.  No one wa close enough to heal her, so you scrambled around for a potion and rushed down to her.  Sliding the last few inches to her, grabbing her hand you put the potion in it and squeezed. 

“Y/N look out!!”  she yelled. 

Without thinking you r eached over her for her weapon-an over large wrench- a nd swung with all your strength at the creature coming in for a second attack. Somehow you found  its weakest spot as you slammed the tool in to its body and knocked it out of the air , killing it. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just keeps on going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited ch 4!!! Thank you once more to sunshineandsnark for being my beta and helping me grow as a writer! 
> 
> Please be sure to scream in the comments!

It was almost like second nature; once you had the tool in your hand you knew exactly what needed to be done. Turning to the others you jumped over Cindy as she got up and rushed in to help finish off the beasts. It was over in minutes. You were breathing hard, sweat trickled down your spine; you dropped the wrench at your feet. Cindy made her way back to you, placed an elixir in your hand andsmiled. Smiling back, you gave the bottle a squeeze. . You took a deep breath as the magic settled on you. It was the strangest and most wonderful feeling. You felt yourself lift out of tiredness and the ache of unused muscles melted away The other hunters came over and cheered you on and slapped your back. 

“Where did you learn to swing like that girly?” the one  hunter  asks .

“Uh… it was…. Ummm…” you stuttered for an answer

“You must be a natural then!” the other chimes. 

“ Natural born instincts she’s got, you can see it a mile off!” someone else says. 

“So, no training or anything huh?” the first says to you again.

“No, not at all actually.” This  was the truth and you could at least give them that much.  The guys were amazed; they’d never seen such raw talent, except for the foursome that would roll in now and again. You smiled  at the thought of the boys . 

The hunters invited you to The Crow’s Nest for dinner, you tried to decline but they weren’t having it. They dragged you in and bought your meal, not as good as ignis’ but pleasant all the same. You’d lost track of Cindy by not but figured she went back to the garage. They hunters mentioned they were longtime friends and they seemed to have just fell in to hunting. The hunters introduced themselves as John, Markus, and Ellis, in turn you gave yours. 

“We should train you up a bit y/n, with such raw potential as yours it shouldn’t be wasted” Markus insisted 

“We could train you! It wouldn’t be too hard, though we’d have to see what weapon you’d be best with wielding.” John mused 

“With the way you swung that wrench of Cindy’ s id saw a sword is a good bet. Though not a broadsword,  you’re a little small for that” Ellis added. 

“I’m not that small!” you countered pouting and crossing your arms over your chest . 

“On any given day I would thin k a stiff wind could take you out.” Ellis laughed. 

You punched his arm as hard as you could and he did actually wince a little. The other guys chuckled in to their food and drinks. You stay and chat with the hunters for another few hours. You had agreed to meet with them the next day to see about weapons and a training schedule; they were usually around this area and could work on something easily. Finally you parted ways with them and headed back to the apartment with a smile on your face. Climbing the stairs they creaked under your weight. Cindy had left the door unlocked and you eased it open quietly and locked up. You turned and found Cindy standing there in her night clothes. Holding back a scream you jumped back against the door behind you. 

“Oh S ug ’ ! I didn’t mean to frighten you!” Cindy rushed over to you and checked you over once more. 

“No, no it’s alright Cindy… I didn’t want to wake you, sorry about that…” you t rail off fidgeting with the end of your shirt and blushing like mad. You hoped it was dark enough that she couldn’t see it. 

“You didn’t wake me… I was actually waitin’ for ya to come back.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean- “you cut off as  Cindy wraps you in another tight hug, this one a lot more demanding then the first. 

“Six S ug ’ I’m so glad you’re alright” she whispers to you. 

“Yeah… me too.” you put your arms around her and hold on for just a little bit. You really didn’t give yourself time to think about today and what could have happened. You aren’t from here; this was a video game… what would happen if you were injured? What happened if you died?  You held cindy a little tighter and she squeezed you back. Finally you  parted; she looked you over once more and held your face in her hands. 

“Haven’t known you long sug but I swear I’ve known ya all my life.” She whispers. 

“Heh, yeah I know the feeling.” 

“Get some sleep, it was a crazy day.” 

“Good night Cindy”

“Sleep well, Sug ’ .” 

You trudge off to bed; before you could collapse on the bed still in your dirty clothes you change in to gladio’s sweats and ignis’ shirt. The pants were enormous on you but worn and soft, the scent of the shirt was of coffee with a hint of vanilla. It soothed your weariness and within moments you were asleep. 

 

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~

Your days pass in a blur of training with the hunters and with Cindy  leaning the ins and outs of the workings of a car . You learn more then you ever knew you could. The hunters decide after a few more weeks that it’s time to take you on a hunt. Cindy is reluctant to let you go, but you assure her that you’ll be fine and will come back. She smiles at you and when the others had turned away she presses a quick kiss to your cheek. 

“For luck S ug ’ ” she winks and saunters back to the garage. 

You try to fight the blush growing on your cheeks, it doesn’t work.  You took off  to catch up to the others. Once in the truck Ellis tore out of the parking lot to the designated area on the map with the creature problem. 

Hours later you return, beat, sweaty and just slightly bloody.  The thrill of the hunt was still buzzing in your veins when you jumped out of the truck, you didn’t see  Cindy right away so you followed the boys to the diner to talk with the tipster. Once there and  hunt  completed, Ellis hands you a small bag. You look at him questioningly. 

“ It’s your share  for the hunt, it’s not much but you earned it y/n” Ellis  tells you.

“More than I had to begin with. Thank you.” You tell him. 

You part ways; the guys were gearing up to head out for a while and weren’t going to be back for about a month or so. You said your good byes, hugged them close and forbade them from getting too hurt. They laughed and waived you off, saying they would be back soon and you’d have no time to miss them. 

You head off for the apartment; it wasn’t too late, just about dinner time, so you hoped to catch Cindy before she went to bed. Taking the back stairs two at a time you slide your key in to the door and walk in.  You toss your keys in the bowl on the table and kick off your boots. You didn’t see cindy when you entered and you called for her as you took of your dirty jacket. 

“Cindy! I’m home!”  The phrase tumbling from your mouth without thought, catching you by surprise once said. 

“SUG ’ !”  Cindy popped out from the kitchen and  came out to see you. You put a hand up to stop her from getting to close, you knew a hug was coming but you didn’t want to get her covered in grime. 

“It’s good to be home, but let me shower and change first before you try to touch me.”  You told her waving your hands in front of you. 

“Well, if you must.” She laughed. “I was just making dinner, so be quick  if ya want it hot !” 

“ Alright , alright” you make your way to the bathroom and strip down, turning on the shower and after a nice stea m filled the  room; you step in and sigh heav ily. The hot water was a blessing on your aching muscles. You hear the door open and shut softly, wondering what Cindy needed, it wasn’t uncommon for her to come in while you showered and vice versa,  it was always a little  nerve wracking, she was the loveliest woman you’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.  You hadn’t really broached the subject with her in the time you’ve been here, though you do tease each other over the boys quite a bit. She totally had a small thing for Prompto and you could blame her at all. 

“ What’s up cindy” you ask , thi s point you had finished rinsing your hair, giving yourself an extra shampoo for good measure. 

“I just…” she sighed and you peeked out of the curtain , she had sat  herself up on the counter and was fiddling with her thumbs.  “I missed you y/n” she finally confessed. 

There was a light blush on her cheeks, you couldn’t tell if it was form what she said or from the steam in the room. You blushed at that thought. Of course it was the heat dummy!! What else would it be??? 

“I missed you too cindy!” you said cheerfully, “be ing around those guys for the week really m ade me miss being here with you, it wasn’t the same when I couldn’t hear your laugh in the distance. ” Well that was a little more then you really wanted to tell her… feelings slipping out with the words.  You sighed to yourself, might as well admit you had it bad for her. You watched as a smile slowly crawled across her face and her blush deepen. Could it be? Maybe, you think you’d have to feel that out later. 

“That’s great to hear sug! I also dropped some clean clothes here for ya so you didn’t have to run across the apartment to your room.” 

“ Thanks Cindy, you’re an angel.” 

She hopped off the counter and opened the door  and started to head out. 

“Dinner is ready when you are S ug ’ .” With that she closes the door. 

You shiver as the cooler air wraps around you.  You finish quickly after that wrap yourself in a  fluffy towel and dry off. Wrapping your  hair in another  you dressed and headed out to the kitchen. It smelled divine in the apartment, Cindy was plaiting up what looked to be curry over rice. You  draped the towel over the back of the chair and sat at the counter. 

“Cindy this looks and smells amazing!” you said as you dug in “And tastes amazing!” 

“ Thanks , it’s one of Ignis’ recipes he gave  me a while back, I told him the same thing then asked for it so I could  recreate it myself. “She mused. 

As you eat together, you regal Cindy with the week you had been away and camping with the local hunters. You tell her one particular maneuver between you and Markus that resulted in a nasty cut across your ribs, she asks to see and shyly you show her. It’s an angry red mark still and Cindy gasps at the sight of it. You reassure her it’s fine just nasty to look at and drop your shirt. Once finished, you try to help with the dishes but Cindy banishes you from the kitchen tell you to get some rest. You go to dry your hair first and it’s late enough now that going to bed would be the best idea, calling good night to Cindy you trudge to your room and flop on the bed. You’re asleep within seconds. It’s a few hours later when you hear the door creak open. You’re up fast and reaching for a weapon. You had been on edge for your entire trip; every little noise set you off, you had to make sure nothing go to close to camp, thank six nothing did. 

It’s Cindy. 

“Woah S ug ’ ! Just checking on you” she smiled sheepishly. 

“Don’t scare me like that, I could have hurt you.” 

“i…” 

“Cindy what is it? Is something wrong?”

“ U m… can i…. can I stay with you S ug ’ ? I got used to havin’ you around and when you weren’t here it was more quite then I had expected.” 

“Yeah, yeha of course cindy! You’ve given me everything as it is. This is the least I can do for you! Six!” 

Cindy was near bouncing to the bed and at your  side; holding up the covers  Cindy curled up at your side and wrapped her arms around your waist. Hoping against hope that she wouldn’t hear your racing heart you fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on how long it’s been, you start another day in hammerhead. Will you bring up the fact you are from a different world to Cindy? Will you decide to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!! Chapter 5!! Long time no see right? This fic is a monster and I am very pleased with that fact. We are moving right along with the story and I’m happy to say chapter 6 will be coming today as well!

“ _Come on Noct! Gladio what are you doing?! Prooooommmmm stop dying on me sunshine!! For the LOVE OF THE SIX IGNIS DON’T DO THAT!” Grumblin, you mashed the buttons on your controller trying to beat the daemon that had appeared in the middle of the road the boys had been traveling on to get back to the tipster’s quest. It was a red daemon this time and TWO had spawned at THE SAME TIME. You were annoyed but not surprised as it was hour 22 in game. Warp striking as Noct with the Ice Blade,  you got one of the two dameon down to its last bit in its health bar._

_“We’re in the home stretch now!” Gladio shouts._

_“Yeah, I don’t think so big guy,” you mutter to yourself._

_It takes you the better part of a half hour to beat both daemons, Aranea had shown up mid battle and brought the fight to an end swiftly._

_The boys finally rolled up to the outpost with the tipster, you got your reward and gil for the quest and sent them off to the caravan for bed. Yawning you send yourself off to bed as well once your game is saved._

* * *

 

Upon waking, you try to roll over for a little more sleep, finding you can’t move too much. Looking around through bleary eyes you find a very familiar mop of blonde curls lying on your shoulder. Suddenly the last couple of weeks come flooding back to memory and you gasp loudly. You sit up quickly and dislodge Ci ndy in the process. She groans  sleepily and you wince at feeling you’ve woken her so rudely. 

“Sug’?” Cindy whispers groggily, stretching under the covers. 

“I…Uh… I’m so sorry for waking you,” you mutter. Looking out of your window you see it’s barely sunrise. You scrub your hands over your face and throw the blankets off of you. Deciding the best course of action is to shower, you look back to see that Cindy had fallen back asleep and that’s why you hadn’t gotten any response. You gather your things and head to the bathroom. 

You start the shower and slowly strip out of your current sleepwear. Letting the steam from the hot water fill the room you take a deep calming breath.  You really needed to start thinking about a way to get home, because you couldn’t stay here… 

How much time had even passed at home? Has it been as many weeks as you’d been here? Was there anyone worried about you? You tended to hermit yourself a lot so if family didn’t hear from you for a while it wasn’t something for them to get super worried about. You had no idea how you would explain this disappearance to them, it’s not like anyone would BELIEVE you. Hell you didn’t even know how to explain this to yourself; you’re just riding the wave of your crazy train right now. 

Scrubbing your face with your hands once more you stepped in to the shower and let the hot water warm you back up. Your thoughts still in a whorl, you finish in the shower and dry off before getting dressed and drying your hair. 

Stepping out of the bathroom you find Cindy bright eyed and bushy tailed in the kitchen. She had a pot of coffee brewing and bread in the toaster.  

“Sleep well?” You ask her with a small smile as you make your way to the counter. 

“You’re darn right! How about you Sug?” Cindy brightly inquired. She went to pour herself a mug of coffee and tilted the pot towards you asking silently if you wanted any. You nod for the coffee.

“Yeah, I slept pretty well too,” you mumble around a yawn, stretching your arms above your head. 

Cindy mentions it was going to be a slow day in the garage, you nod and  go about getting yourself some breakfast; reaching in to the fridge you grab for OJ. The song and dance of breakfast with Cindy was as familiar to you now as if you had been doing this in your own apartment. 

The thought pulls you up short, it’s a startling realization that you’ve meshed so well into life here. Sighing you turn to Cindy—she’s washing her mug out at the sink. 

“Cindy… question for you.” 

“Shoot Sug,’” she calls over the running water. 

“Um…” You hesitate, shuffling your feet as you take your seat at the counter. Your seat, you wonder idly. It was spinning your head in circles that it had become “yours” in such a short time but, was it really so short? You’d been here for a few months (if you were keeping track correctly) give or take a day or two.  

“Sug?” 

“Sorry! Got lost in thought there.” You scratch the back of your neck in embarrassment. 

“Aw shucks Sug, it happens, what’s on yer mind?” Cindy turned off the water and set her mug on the drying rack. She turned and leaned on the counter in front of you. 

“Ah.. um… you know I can’t remember what I was going to ask! Must not have been that important!” You laugh nervously and start shoveling food in your mouth to keep from saying anything more. 

“O-okay then.” She smiles seems tight , “ I’m gonna head down to the garage and get ‘er opened up” Cindy gets up from the counter and walks around to your side, hesitating there.

Did she have something else she needed to say? Before you could ask her what’s up she leaned over and kissed your cheek and rushed out the door. You blushed so hard it made you dizzy. You, shake your head to clear the dizzy spell and clean up your dishes, washing your hands then head out to the garage.  

The sun was already high and it was a scorcher. You found some fans and set them up to get some air flow going for you and Cindy. She was working on Dave’s pickup truck this morning, you walked out and found Cid in his favorite chair, he smiled and waved when he spotted you. 

“How’s it, Cid?” You call your greeting to him. 

“Hot!” He yells back exasperated by the never ending heat . 

You smile fondly and head back inside to Cindy . You know Dave just needed a tune up for the truck, so you got out the hand vacuum and started to clean out the inside. 

“Hey Sug, give me a hand here?” Cindy asked from under the hood, waving her hand in the air. 

“What’s up?” You ask, setting aside the vac. 

“I need you to hold this rih’ here for me.” She holds a wrench in her hand and she was up on her toes trying to reach the spot she was going for. She was pointing to some wires she was holding aside. You reach over her and hold them out of the way, brushing her hand and bumping hips a little as you adjust your position. 

“Thanks!” She reaches further over and mumbles a bit, “It ain’t workin’!” she mumbles. 

“Hmm…” You hum. 

“What’re ya thinkin’? 

“Why not try from underneath the truck and I stay here?” thinking out loud you let go of the wires. 

“Th-that may just work! Good thinking y/n!!” 

You gasp, Cindy rarely, if ever, called you by your name. She usually called you ‘Sug’ which you didn’t mind,  it was rather surprising however, no less delightful. She jumped up just barely missing the hood of the truck as she rushed to get the creeper so she could roll under the truck. She slipped underneath and you reached back in to hold aside the wires again. You could see her face framed by the truck innards; you smiled down at her and she beamed back. 

“Alrigh’ Sug, hold it steady. Gotta get in here and charge up this alternator, it’s been on the fritz and I wanna give it some juice, ” she yelled up from the floor. You nod and watch as she swiftly tightens nuts and bolts. She slides back out to grab the chargers, brushing past you to get them, “Hang tight!” You hear her slide back under the car and see her pop back in to view. 

“alrigh’ Sug, here we go!” She attached the ends to the car and slid back out.  “Sug, get in Dave’s truck and when I say so, hit the gas.” 

You scramble in to the driver’s seat and wait for her signal; she’s in another truck and starts it up. She gives you a thumb up and you start up Dave’s truck and fired it up. It roared to life and you gave it some gas. You could see Cindy smile from the other truck. She came over and checked Dave’s truck once more. 

“Looks pretty good from here sug, let’s let ‘er run for a bit then I’ll check on ‘er in a bit.” 

You slid out of the truck and came round front, offering a hand to Cindy. She took it and bounced up in front of you, hand lingering in yours. 

“Thanks Sug.’”

“An-anytime Cindy.” You let her hand go quickly and turn away. You step away from her to clear your head a little, as you look up you see a car slide in smoothly to the pump. It was a very familiar looking car. The passengers climb out and you gasp.

 

The boys are finally back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. What do you think will happen now??? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back and it’s a wonderful time! Someone is waiting for you at the back staircase.... who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!! Here we go!! This is where we can break the storynoff and you get to “choose your own ending” there will be at LEAST one chapter per bro and of course Cindy. Depending on the muse we’ll see what happens!

“Hey Y/n!! “ Prompto yells out waving his hands in the air at you.  

“Lovely to see you again,” Ignis calls 

Noctis gives you a head nod and a wave and Gladio smiles brightly. You rush over to them and Prompto, having already been bouncing your way, scoops you up and spins you around in what might be the most surprising hug of your life. His size beguiled his strength.  You laughed brightly and held on tight to Prompto as he spun you around. 

“It’s so good to see you all again!!! I’ve missed you so much!!” You cry as Prompto sets you back on your feet. 

“Quit hoggin’ y/n Prom,” Glaido rumbled from behind the sharpshooter. 

“Jealous much?” You chirp. Then step out of Prompto’s arms a little reluctantly and scooted around him. You opened your arms wide for Glaido, he engulfs you in his massive arms and picks you up as if you weighed no more than a phoenix down. He’s warm and much softer than you were expecting him to be. You wrapped your arms tight around his neck. 

“It’s good to be back y/n,” he whispers to you, “have you been sleeping in my pants?” 

You turn to him and quirk a brow, “and if I have?” You tease. He only smiles and sets you back down on your feet. Stepping back at him you pout slightly and he just smiles even bigger. 

You could hear Cindy’s giggle and figured that prompto had made his way over to her. You turn and find Noct and Ignis at the back of the Regalia. Noct was filling the car up and Ignis was going through the bags on the trunk. You slide up next to ignis and bend over, hands clasped behind your back. He seemed to be looking for something among the bags.

“Something I can help you with?” You ask him. 

“ASTRALS ABOVE!” Ignis shouts and nearly jumps out of his skin; he narrowly missed the top of the trunk hood. You snort trying to hold back your giggles at his reaction. That was very unexpected, the masterful and composed Ignis squawked like a frightened chocobo chick. “Y/n I had no idea you were so close!”

“I’m so sorry Ignis!” You gasp around your giggles. 

“At least he knows his heart is still working well, though I don’t recommend that again as it might just short circuit him,” Noctis states as he crosses his arms and leans his hip against the Regalia. 

“Very funny your highness.” If Ignis pouted, he’d be pouting. You giggle again and touch his arm to get his attention. 

“I’m really sorry Ignis. I didn’t mean to scare you half to death, but if you must depart this world I’ll be very sad. Also I won’t get to tell you that the note you left was very much appreciated as well.”  

With a final glare at Noct, Ignis turns back to you and take your hand on his arm, “I’m very pleased to hear that and very much pleased to see you once again. We’ve all missed you much more than expected on our trip.” He smiles and you and steps a little closer as he’s speaking. You blush lightly at his words. 

“You can just say you missed her specks,” Noct quips. 

“You can also say the same Noct,” Ignis says smoothly pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Ignis lets your hand go and he returns to rummaging in the bags. You step around him coming up next to Noctis. Finally, Ignis finds what he was looking for in the car and walked off. 

“So...you missed me?” You rock back on your heels. 

“Ah… um… I mean…yeah, of course!” Noctis was all stutters and nervous fiddling with his fingers. 

“I missed you too, I missed all of you.” You smile sweetly at him, “Why don’t we get dinner together? That way you guys can tell me all about your adventures and I can tell you mine?”  

“Sounds like a great idea to me. It will give specks the night off too.” Noctis nods his head in agreement. 

“Awesome! You tell the guys, I’ll bring Cindy along!” You practically bounce your way back to the garage where Cindy is chatting with Gladio and Prompto now. You slide in between the two boys and throw one arm around Prompto’s shoulders and the other around Glaido’s waist. 

“Dinner at the Diner tonight boys!” you announce happily. 

“Alright!” Prompto wraps an arm around your waist and Glaido lays his arm across your shoulders; it’s like a bag of bricks. You bend your knees slightly under the weight; of course he notices and lifts his arm away. You give him an apologetic smile.  Gladio looks around and spots Noct, he waves to you guys as he goes to join the prince in the store. 

“Sure looks like someone is happy ter see ya.” Cindy motioned to yours and Promptos’ arms around each other. She had crossed her arms over her chest. You let go of Prompto and wrap your arms round Cindy. 

“Don’t be jealous! I see you every day!” You smiled and laid your head on her shoulder. She put her arms around you and laid her head on top of yours. You hear the snap of Promptos’ camera go off and you smile wider; a photo taken by Prompto, what a dream. You watch him fiddle with his camera for another moment and let Cindy go, she releases a sigh. 

“I’ve got a few more things I got to finish up. Y/N take the rest of the day for yourself and I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Thanks Cindy!” You bounded after her to give her another hug and a big ole smooch on the cheek. She blushed hard and waved you off. You giggled and practically bounced back to Prompto, “Let me clean up and I’ll join you guys soon ok?” Prompto nods and heads off to find the others. 

You head up to the apartment to tidy up, shower, and change of clothes; the whole nine yards. It had been so long now since you’d seen them and you were just about bursting at the thought.  

Exactly how long though? That thought brought you up short once again. It’s been weeks since the four of them had been back but you knew time moved much faster here than in the real world… How much time had passed? Had it been a month already? Two? How much time has really passed at home? Your thoughts come crashing down around you and you have to sit down, otherwise you were sure to fall. There was really no telling how long it had been, you weren’t keeping track as you really should have been. You sigh at the thought, you should be working on getting home not ingraining yourself here. 

“I can’t over worry myself, it will do no good!” You chastised yourself.

It was frightening, yes, but you would get home. You decided to talk to Ignis later that night; maybe he could give you some insight or maybe he would think you’re crazy and try and lock you up for your own good.  You sighed heavily, you needed to hurry and meet up with the guys again. Finishing up in the shower you quickly dress and dry your hair. 

You rush out of the door to meet up with the guys when you find someone waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to pick your bro?


	7. Gladio~ The Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run down the stairs and find one of the guys waiting for you! In this chapter it’s gladio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no post for this story huh? I’ll be very honest I didn’t think Gladio would be the first “date” chapter that would get done! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

> You rush out of the door to meet up with the guys when you find one of them waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.  
> “Gladio!” his presence there surprises you and you trip up on the stairs, Gladio catches you in the blink of an eye and has you, while on instinct you wrap your arms around his neck.  
> “Missed me that much y/n?” he rumbled in your ear and feel the chuckle in his chest.  
> “Yeah I did big guy, did you miss me?” you smirk up at him as he sets you back on your feet.  
> “Was wondering if you had any plans” Gladio asked you  
> “When?” you hedge, giving him a side eye  
> “Now” is all he says as he crosses his arms.  
> “Oh? No, only to see you and the others.” You admit  
> “How ‘bout you show me these moves you’ve learned since we’ve been gone huh?” He smirks at you thinking you’d not take the challenge.  
> “So eager for an ass kicking big guy?” you smirk, no way would you stand down.  
> “In your dreams short stack” he pushes off the railing he had been leaning on and heads out to the desert behind the garage. You follow him in to the dust excitement building in your limbs. Gladio rounds on you when your about 100 yards from the garage.  
> “This should be a good enough space” Gladio comments on the area, looking the same as far as your eye can see.  
> “Alright short stack, let’s see what you got” Gladio summoned his broad sword and shield and dropped din to a ready stance. You follow suite and pull your sword form its scabbard, since the very first hunt you haven’t let the blade out of your sight or far from your person. You watch as Gladio shifts his foot slightly back and to the right, you copy him and move to the left. You take a deep breath, square your shoulders and bring your blade in front of you pointing straight at Gladio.  
> “Bring it on” you challenge.  
> Gladio is on you in seconds, for such a large man he moves as if he was flowing water. His body twists and turns like a river running over and around rocks. He brings is broadsword down and shield in to your left. You spin away from the shield and block the broadsword with the flat of your blade slipping under the attack and rounding on him from behind. Bringing your sword up you aim for his shoulder blades with a quick run you jump and bring your sword down, Glaido counters with his shield. You jump back, sweat starting to roll between your shoulder blades under the burning Leide sun.  
> You lose track of time as you fight with Gladio, throwing taunts at each other like they were throwing snowballs in winter. You laugh and yell, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Gladio sends his weapons back to the armiger and taunts you with a crooked finger and an evil smirk. So that’s how he wanted to end things huh? You sheath your blade and toss it aside. You drop in to a crouch and spring
> 
> like a wild cat; you catch Gladio right in his broad chest and take him down. You pin his arms as you straddle his waist, panting hard you hold him there and lean in close to his face.  
> “Checkmate” you husk  
> “Well done short stack” he murmurs to you, his on chest rising and falling rapidly. You smile back at him, very proud you were able to take him down at all. You take the moment to let your heart rate come back down when Gladio shifts beneath you and you gasp. You’d forgotten that you were straddling him; you let his hands go and sit up quickly. Your blood rushes to your head and you feel dizzy swaying in Gladio’s lap. He reaches up and holds your waist with one hand and props himself up with the other.  
> “Woah short stack, you ok?” he asks, concern flitting across his face.  
> “Oh um.. Yeah, head rush I guess” you steady yourself with a hand on his shoulder. “I should probably get up”  
> “You can stay” he smiles as a blush colors your already red cheeks.  
> “Ah um... o-ok” you feel Gladio’s hand slid down your waist and you shiver just a bit.  
> “HEEEEYYYY THERE YOU GUYS ARE!!!” both of your heads snap up at the shout and see Prompto waving his arms.  
> “Guess that’s out cue” Gladio grumbles, you slide off his lap and brush off as much dust as you could from your body and Gladio did the same as he stood. He placed his hand on your lower back and you felt your face heat up yet again. When did you get so blushy? His hand is warm on your back, not uncomfortably so, Gladio had a very pleasant warmth to him.  
> “Have you been enjoying my pants since I’ve been gone?” he says casually  
> “As much as I’ve been enjoying Iggy’s shirt” you snark at him playfully. You finally wave back at Prompto but decide to take a detour with Gladio. “WE”LL BE OVER IN A FEW” you call out to the blonde, you see him wave and head back through the garage.  
> “Plan on kidnapping me y/n?”  
> “I wouldn’t get very far with someone your size.” You poke his chest. “We should at least wash our hands, do you really want Ignis to gripe?” you laugh and head to toward the stairs for your apartment.  
> “Solid point, very solid point” Gladio follows you bruising more dirt from his hands. You both reach the top, you find the spare and unlock the door, you step in and again Gladio follows. You take a steading breath; you’d never been alone with any of these boys let alone Gladio. Your heart started to flutter.  
> “Kitchen sink is over there or bathroom is that way” you point to both in turn letting him have his choice. Gladio moves towards the kitchen and you take the bathroom. You lose the door behind you and grip the sink. What was going on, you were overreacting for no reason.  
> “Get a hold of yourself y/n!” you mutter to yourself, splashing water on your face to cool off and clean up. “It’s just Gladio!” you grumble but your heart rate is still flying the more you think about how you’re alone with him now. You sigh to yourself, splash your face once more with cold water, dry off and open the door. You nearly loose a scream to wake the dead after opening the door to find Gladio standing
> 
> there leaning against the door frame, one arm against the frame the other with his hand tucked in his pocket.  
> “AHH... Gladio you scared the crap out of me!” you huffed and put your hand over your heart, racing faster than Prompto after some chocobos. Gladio chuckles and shifts, bringing his arm off the wall and in to his other pocket.  
> “Sorry short stack didn’t mean to scare you there.” His smile is a slow crawl across his face “why don’t I make it up to you?” he offers.  
> “And how do you plan on making it up to me huh big guy?” you cross your arms over your chest and cock your hip eyeing him up.  
> “Like this” Gladio reaches out and cups your face, he lease down and brushes his lips softly against yours. You suck in a gasp and before he fully pulls away you throw your arms around his neck and kiss him back. The hand on your face slides in to your hair and his other wraps around your waist to settle on your lower back, pulling you to be flush with his chest. If you hadn’t already run through the “I’m dreaming” bit a while ago you would for sure think that now. You pull back just enough to be able to look up at him, and he sets you back on your feet.  
> “Not bad short stack” he smirks, with one hand you smack him on the back side of his head and he chuckles. You smile up at him.  
> “We shoul-“ you’re stopped half way when gladio kisses you again.  
> “Keep kissing? You read my mind y/n.” he kisses your cheek as you giggle and pull out of his arms as much as you don’t want to.  
> “We should head back down, Prompto may come looking for us” you stepped around him, grabbing his hand you pull him back to the door and down the stairs. Prompto waved form the front of the garage and Cindy looked up with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of short, but I’m pretty happy with how this chapter went! 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for sticking with me and this crazy story! It’s a monster and i have no idea what’s happening (*≧∀≦*)
> 
> Leave me some comments, and clap to keep my fairy muse alive (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	8. Prompto: cameras and chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rush out of the door to meet up with the guys when you find one of the guys waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.  
> This time you find a blonde boy waiting to take you on an adventure. Prompto, armed with camera and blinding smile waits for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter and this time it’s prompto! I wasn’t quite sure how this one was going to play out but I’m pretty pleased with it!

You rush out of the door to meet up with the guys when you find one of the guys waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.

  
“Prompto!” You called out, you would know that blond mop anywhere, and you bounced down the stairs to his side.

  
“Heya Y/n! Was hoping to catch you here, Cindy said you would be finishing up!” he caught your arm and started to pull you to the front of the garage. “I wanted to see it you would like to go for a ride, since we have some time to kill before dinner, and there’s this really cool rock formation that I wanted to get some pictures of! He chatters quickly, almost impossible to keep up with.

“Go for a ride? You mean in the Regalia?” you ask nearly tripping over your shoes as he try to keep up with him.

  
Prompto stops dead right inside the garage and you slam in to the solid mass of his side, he steadies you and smiles. “Hahaha! No, not the Regalia! The chocobos!” and that’s when you see the giant amber bird. You try very, very hard not to squeal at the highest decibel that you can reach.

  
“I...Oh...It’s... Prom...” you stammer as you stare wide eyed at the bird.

  
“Come on, don’t be shy, Mico is a good girl!” Prompto drags and pushes you along until you’re right under the bird. “Mico, this is y/n, y/n this is my special girl Mico!” you don’t realize it but Prompto had stepped back from you. Mico, a beautiful amber colored bird, looked first at Prompto then at you. She “kewhed” and booped your head with her own and you broke out in a fit of giggles. Prompto comes back over and puts some greens in your hands and takes off again, Mico spying the greens makes for your hand.

  
“Ah ah ah!, nice! Nicely Mico” you stop the bird holding out you empty hand and hiding the greens. Mica chirps and stomps a little then pushes her beak in to your waiting hand, you slide your fingers over her down soft feathers and scratch under her chin, she chirps again, happily this time, and you hold out the greens for her to take and you giggle again as her tongue brushes your hand.

  
“That’s my good girl!” Prompto bounces back over and ruffles her feathers happily. Mica squawked once more. “So how ‘bout it y/n? Ride with us?”

  
With the dopiest smile on your face you can only nod in wonder, Prompto pulls you around to the side of mica and he climbs up in to the saddle, he holds his hand out to you.

  
“Put your foot in the stirrup and jump, kick your other leg over and you’ll be right as rain!” Prompto instructs happily. You remembered how the boys would mount the chocobos when you’d played before, attempting to copy them, you grip Promptos hand in a vice, ypu caught a glimpse of the way his muscles tightened to help pull you over and it made you blush. Prompto was so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. You put your foot in the stirrup and jumped, Prompto pulled you over and you were up and in the saddle with in a second. A small yelp slipped from your lips and you clung to Prompto as you seat yourself.

  
“Alright y/n!” Prompto cheers for you, “Ready?” he throws a smile to you over his shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be, I never realized how tall the chocobos were!” you admit to him.

“They’re pretty amazing aren’t they?” Prompto pushes Mico to move and you lurch forward scrambling to hold tight to Prom. You hear is laughter peel from him and he kicks Mica in to a trot. The blonde had said you weren’t going far but it was amazing anyway, riding on the back of the chocobo was... mind blowing to say the least. It took about a half hour to get to the spot Prompto wanted to shoot, there was a haven nearby so Prompto steered Mica up to the rune covered rock and dismounted.

  
“All right y/n I can help you down if you want?” Prompto offers.

  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea” you mutter. You bring your leg over and sit facing prompto, he comes closer as you start to slide off of Mica when you get your foot caught and lose your hold on the saddle. With a yelp you fall but you don’t meet rock hard ground, you meet the solid strength of Prompt’s chest as he catches you and wraps his arms around you.

  
“Woah, you alright?” he asks

  
“Uh, yeah” you blush and don’t look up at him, you do feel him start to chuckle again and that makes you look up. “What so funny blondie?” you grump.

  
“I was just thinking real quick that this is kinda like how we met, I carried you to safety.” You had turned to look at him as you righted yourself in his arms and found him blushing too.

  
“I never did say thank you for that.” You whisper.

  
“I...I think you did” Prompto chuckles nervously “Just being a good friend y/n” he smiles at you. And you smile back at him. He was so warm and so... safe. That was it, he was safe, it was comforting to be in his arms and surrounded by him. Mico “kehwed” softly and you jumped. Laughing at yourself you stepped out of his hold and took a steadying breath.

  
“Come on prom, show me where you wanna shoot” Prom cleared his throat and nodded, feeling bold he reached out and took your hand pulling you along. Shot after shot is more beautiful than the last, Prompto’s shutter clicking away in the desert heat. It’s amazing to watch him work, form your vantage point when playing the game you didn’t get to see this. He is every bit the ball of sun and energy he appears to be. You watch the landscape and prom shoots away breathing deep, the air was so much cleaner feeling than at home. A soft smile graces your features and you hear the shutter click much closer to you then before. You jump and look wide eyed to Prompto.

  
“Sorry... I had... I had to get the shot!” he turns the camera to face you and you gasp. It’s a perfectly framed shot of your profile, with the sun lighting your hair and features. You’d never seen yourself so... content before.

  
“Oh.... Oh Prompto... I’ve never...it’s... wow” you stutter to a halt and cup the camera gingerly in your hands to get a better look. Prom still has the camera in his hands; you didn’t realize how close you had gotten to look at the phone. He whispered to you, stirring some of the hair on your face with his breath.

  
“Do... do you like it?” His hands trembled

  
“Yes, oh Prom yes!” you look up at him with tears in your eyes. “It’s... amazing Prompto” He pulled the camera from your hands and tucks it away, reaching up he brushes a tear that had fallen from your cheek with his thumb. You hold your breath, he’s holding his, and he inches closer.

“Y/n” You’re not even sure you heard him say your name before he leans in to kiss you. It’s soft, and hesitant, as if he was unsure this would be ok, that this isn’t exactly what you wanted, you pull him closer by the front of his vest. His hand slides to cup the back of your head and the other wraps around your waist. Mico, the ever vigilant bird, kwehed loudly in excitement for you both making the two of you jump. You smiled at Prompto giggling and you felt more than saw the chuckle rumble through his chest.

  
“I believe, that may be our que to head back” you say this, not looking up, a blush raging across your cheeks, as you finger trace one of the patches on his vest.

  
“Yeah, I think you’re right.” The arm around your waist tightens just a little before he pulled away, he took your hand again and led you back to Mico and helped you up in to the saddle. Once Prompto was settled you wrapped your arms around his waist once more and rest your chin on his shoulder, he looks out of the corner of his eye at you and smiles softly prodding Mico in to a trot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up I may do some maintance for the story! The different bros May go as a series instead of just having all the chapters here.


	9. Ignis~ Specks and Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs this time, what kind of adventures will you get up to with the Royal Adviser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooooooo again my lovelies! It's been quite a while, but i was finally able to get this chapter done! Ignis and Noctis have been giving me a hard way to go on getting their chapters done but i'm very happy with this. I hope you enjoy <3

_ You rush out of the door to meet up with the guys when you find one of the guys waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. _

“Ignis!” you smile brightly as you bound down the stairs and to his side. “Are the children behaving?” giggling you come to stand before him. He has a soft smile on his face and you heard a small chuckle come from him.

“The kids are alright dear, I wanted to see how you have been since we left.” he held out his hand for you to take as you come to the last couple of stairs.

“Thank you” you smile and take his offered hand. “I've been good, and I’ve learned a lot since you left. I...I’ve missed you… and the others!” a blush creeps up your cheeks and you look away from Ignis. You miss the small, shy smile he gives you when you looked away and he squeezes your hand.

“I… and the others have missed you as well.” Ignis said this almost shyly. You smile just as shyly back at him and you realize that you never let go of his hand once you stepped off the final stair.

“Oh gosh I’m sorry Ignis!” Flustered and blushing like mad, you start to pull your hand from his but he follows and doesn’t let your hand go.

“If it was an issue love I would have already let go” he squeezes your hand and pulls you closer to him once more. “I was wondering if you would join me for a trek to the north of here, I had found a trove of ingredients last time we were out there and it’s just a short jaunt...”

“You mean up to the Wenverwilds?” you asked, you’d gotten to know Hammerhead and its surrounding areas very well since they had been gone and are sure that’s where he was talking about going.

“Yes exactly, we can use the new remodel that Cindy worked up for the regalia to drive out that way...” you watched with just a bit a fascination as a light blush bloomed across Ignis’ high cheekbones.

“Yeah...” you smile up at him, not realizing before this moment how much taller Ignis was than you. You nod at him and he whispers to meet him out front and went to inform the others where you were going before they all met for dinner at Taka’s.

You take the moment when Ignis leaves to steady yourself; you take a deep calming breath and try to brush off some of the dust that had gathered on your shirt. Not only were you nervous to ride with Ignis but you would be alone with him and you also didn't want to mess up the regalia in anyway and incur his wrath. One more deep calming breath, fingers running thorugh your hair to clear it of any knots or snags, you turn and march yourself through the garage to where Ignis is waiting for you just outside the large garage door.

“Ah y/n there you are, are you ready to head into the wilds?”

“You bet I am! This is amazing!” you comment on the regalia, it looks completely different; Cindy really was a wiz with cars. The only problem you could see is that you would have to jump to get up in to the regalia now since it was at least 6 feet off the ground now! You stood by the passenger door with your hands on your hips contemplation how you were going to get in when you feel Ignis’ hand ghost over the small of your back, sending a shiver from your hairline to your toes.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Ignis asks.

“No, no.” you shake yourself out of your slight stupor. “You’re just warmer than I am I suppose.” Shrugging you look away from him to hid the blush crossing your cheeks. If he saw how red you were he’d probably think you had a fever.

“Would you like me to help you up?” he offers his hand to you.

“Why Ignis, ever the gentleman” Sighing dramatically, you lift your hand to your forehead and throw your head back, ever the actress.

“My uncle would be aghast if I was anything but” he smiled softly. You place your hand in his and he settles his other on your waist to hold you steady and on a soft count of three you jump up in to the regalia smoothly. Ignis jogs around to the driver side and climbs in and buckles up as you buckle in; Ignis puts the top down and turns on the radio. The regalia’s gentle purr was transformed in to an angry growl as ignis started her up and set off behind the garage and in to the desert. It was a rough ride, despite the seatbelt keeping you in place you were bouncing around. Hanging on to the door and seat for dear life you started laughing at yourself. Ignis glanced over once or twice and smiled at the sheer joy on your features. The road finally evened out and it was mostly smooth sailing for you both. Ignis told you stories from his childhood with Noctis and in turn, told him about your own. Ignis was so easy to speak to and easy to relax around; he brought the regalia to a stop and cut the engine.

“It’s just a short walk from here” Ignis informed you, you unbuckle and reached for the door but find Ignis already opening it for you; he held out his hand to help you down. Taking it, you steady yourself on the door and leap from the regalia; of course you want to be graceful in your leap out but your boots had other plans for you; tripping over yourself you nearly eat dirt. Thanking the six Ignis was already there he caught you and he spins you both in a half circle so that his back is against the Regalia.

“Are you alright y/n?” You can see the concern flit across his face and feel his arms tighten around you, you fight the smile wanting to cross your face but the blush is there in full force.

“I’m alright Ignis, thanks for the catch.” you give him your best smile then and chuckle before finally pulling away from him. “Which way do we go?” you ask him.

He clears his throat and points off to a copse of trees; you estimated it was about 100 yards from where you both stood. “Just over there, ready?” You nod to him and you both set off, Ignis sets a quick pace and you have just the slightest bit of trouble keeping up. It only took about 10 minutes to get there but by then you had worked up a sweat in the desert heat.

“Man it’s hot, I don't know how you do it Ignis,”you gestured to his outfit, suit jacket, leather pants, long sleeve button down, you’d worked up a pretty good sweat by now and were sure you looked like a chocobo chick was trying to nest in your hair. You wipe away sweat from your forehead while Ignis looks like he just stepped off the runway, like always. Ignis cocks his head to the side then looks at his pants and back to you. He’d never really thought about it before this.

“I must be cold blooded.” he states simply.

“Doubtful, you’re the kindest, warmest, sweetest man I know” you admit this without a second thought and the blush rushes up to your hairline and down your chest.  _ “Oh way to go y/n just run your big damn mouth”  _ you peek over at Ignis and catch a small smile on his handsome face. The butterflies in your gut riot at the sight and you groan internally.  _ Stupid ignis and being stupid and perfect and stupid _ .

“Ah… well… thank you y/n… that means quite a lot to me coming from you.” You look up at him in wonder but he’s facing away from you.

“Ah perfect, this spot is ripe with ingredients!” Ignis produces a basket from the armiger and set to work picking berries and digging up roots. Finding a pepper plant you start to pluck as many as you can and drop them in the basket.

The area was ripe with fruit and veggies to be gathered. It took you the better part of the afternoon to fill the basket to overflowing; stretching up onto your toes you groan as your joints and spine pop and crack.

“Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrggg, ugh that feels good” you sigh lowering your arms and rolling your shoulders; turning you see that Ignis has busied himself with the baskets and seemed a tad fidgety. “Iggy? Everything ok?”

Ignis straightens up so quickly he clocks himself on a low hanging branch of the tree overhead and stumbles back in to you; you catch him around his middle and plant your feet hard so you don't wind up in the dirt. “Woah! Are you alright Iggy??”

“Ah... um, yes, yes of course y/n, thank you ever so much for the catch.” Ignis straightened out of your grasp and cleared his throat rather loudly. Before he can get to far away you catch his arm and pull him back to. “Ignis… oh! Ignis you're bleeding!” Before he can tell you it’s “nothing serious” as you know he will you drag him back to the regalia and stand him in front of your door. “Don’t. Move.” you say this as you climb back up in to the regalia looking for the first aid kit.

“Y/n it’s only a scratch this isn’t-”

“I don’t wanna hear it Ignis” you cut him off before he can say any more. “It may be a scratch but you hit a tree, have to clean that out before it’s infected.. Ah HA!” you claim victory as you find the first aid kit. Turning around you sit on the floor of the regalia and pulled him closer; with the height of the regalia you didn’t need for Ignis to bend at an awkward angel so you could clean his wound. “Close your eyes… also this may sting” Ignis complied with your commands, standing very still. You take his glasses off and set them on the seat just next to you for the moment. Even with sitting in the regalia you still need to stretch a bit to reach his cut, seemed he got himself right along his hairline; tilting your head to the side you study his face,  _ he’s so young _ , you think to yourself and so are the others. You sigh softly, your breath ghosting Ignis’ neck and being this close you can see the slight shiver that runs over his body and the blush that creeps over his cheeks. Dabbing the cotton ball in to the open potion you have you dab it lightly onto Ignis’ forehead; you hear the hissing intake of breath he takes.

“I’m sorry Ignis, it won't hurt much longer I promise” you whisper this to him as you dab away the blood that was on him. The cut was very small but being a head wound it had bled quite a bit.

“It’s quite alright y/n” Ignis whispered. You looked down to find him a lot closer than you expected and looking up at you with the softest smile you’d ever seen on a person’s face. The blush races across your cheeks as you try to look anywhere but at Ignis and it wasn't quite working. Of course being the ever graceful person that you are you start to tumble right out of the car. Ignis catches you around the waist once more, the potion goes flying from your hand and you hope and pray to the six once more for a black hole to swallow you up. You grumble to yourself about what a klutz you are and you feel the chuckle rumble though Ignis’ chest.

“I see you’re just falling all over yourself to be in my arms once more y/n” a sly smile quirks the corner of Ignis’ mouth and if you weren’t so caught up in how pretty he looked with that smile on his face you may have hit him for such a terrible joke.

“I just can’t help myself Ignis, i’d fall for you any day.” you smile brightly and curl your arms a little tighter around his neck. Ignis laughs freely then comes very close to your lips.

“Y/n.. I’ve been thinking about…” With a single finger on his lips to stop his words you smile once more.

“Maybe you should stop thinking so much Ignis” you let your finger trace his lips and rest that hand on his shoulder, before you can say anymore Ignis captures your lips. Your eyes slip closed and your fingers slip into the hair at the base of his neck. It was so much softer then you had expected. The kiss last mere moments but it could have been hours later and you wouldn't have cared. Ignis had pulled you completely out of the regalia again and he sets you down resting his forehead on yours. He pulls back with a hiss and you giggle lightly. Pulling a bandage from the first aid kit you finish dressing Ignis’ cut so it can heal quickly.

“Maybe, don't go leaning your forehead on anything at the moment.” you giggled and rested your hands on his shoulders.

“If it is to be closer you y/n, then I shall endure any amount of pain.” he kisses your forehead softly and your heart seems to stutter in your chest. You hip bump him but pull him down by the shirt front for another kiss.

“Come on Iggy, let's get the baskets back to the guys. I know Noct is just dying to see all the veggies we dug up” you giggle and saunter back to the baskets throwing just a little more sway in to your hips.

“On my way!” Ignis calls, maybe just a tad  more enthusiastic than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic and for sticking with me for so long! My plan is to upload noctis' chapter next then on to the dinner chapter. after the dinner chapter it will break off completely and i'll be writing one bro at a time. i dont know who will go first, but i promise it will be a fun ride <3


End file.
